housefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8
Fox Television announced on Tuesday, May 10, that House, M.D. would be renewed for its eighth season for 2011-2012. Fox and the show's producers NBC Universal were at an impasse over responsibility for continuing production costs of the series, but those issues were finally settled. NBC Universal had already agreed to extend Fox's option to pick up the series to April 15, 2011, but that date passed without an agreement having been reached. However, Fox is getting ready to announce its fall schedule and any further delay would have meant scheduling difficulties once the fall season started if it did not find a replacement series. Season 8 will be delayed at little and will begin airing on October 3, 2011. Hugh Laurie and Olivia Wilde were under contract to appear in the next season, and since Fox's announcement, Robert Sean Leonard, ''Peter Jacobson and Omar Epps have also agreed to new contracts. Jesse Spencer was in negotiations, but recently agreed to a new contract. However, Lisa Edelstein has announced she will not be returning next season. Among the story threads to be picked up from Season 7 are: *The consequences of House attempting an experimental treatment to re-grow the muscle in his disabled leg. Although his initial tumors were removed, he has now had a second major surgery on the same leg. *It appears Huddy is over for good, and it remains to be seen how House will go on with a new boss. *Chris Taub's relationships, both with his ex-wife Rachel, and his much younger girlfriend Ruby, both of whom are pregnant. However, we are aware of some plot points coming up: *House will have to serve time in prison for his various misdeeds. It's not clear how long he will spend in prison, but it is clear it will be long enough for things to really be shaken up at Princeton-Plainsboro. *House will meet his new fellow to be, Jessica Adams, while in prison and will hire her on his release. *The shape of the team will probably be completely different, marking the biggest shift since Season 4. Both Dr. Adams and Charlyne Yi's new character Dr. Chi Park will become fellows. *It appears Thirteen will be moving off the team and there are indications that Olivia Wilde will be leaving the series to pursue other career options. *Speculation has already started about who will replace Cuddy as House's boss.http://www.tvline.com/2011/06/fall-tv-casting-house-new-boss/However, it has been announced that it will not be a new character. James Wilson appears to be the early favorite, but Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, and Chris Taub are also in the running. The outsiders vying for the job are Sam Carr and Jeffrey Cole. However, there are also rumors floating around that with Cuddy and House gone, Edward Vogler will find this a perfect opportunity to reassert himself on the hospital. Main Cast *Hugh Laurie as Gregory House *Robert Sean Leonard as James Wilson *Omar Epps as Eric Foreman *Jesse Spencer as Robert Chase *Peter Jacobson as Chris Taub *Olivia Wilde as Remy “Thirteen” Hadley *Odette Annable as Jessica Adams *Charlyne Yi as Chi Park Notable Guest Stars *Michael Pare as Prison Warden *Jaleel White *Wentworth Miller, according to David Shore, ''"he plays a real altruist". "And there’s some question as to whether that’s his symptom or not." Episodes #Twenty Vicodin (October 3, 2011) #Transplant (October 10, 2011) #Charity Case (October 17, 2011) #Risky Business (October 31, 2011) #The Confession (TBA) Video 650px|right ﻿ References Category:Season 8